We are Life Long Best Friends Forever
by RandILLBFF
Summary: (This is my first fic ever. Apologies) What happens when two people who were meant to be together are apart. Jane and Maura overcome issues. Definitely a Rizzles Fic. Finished, but Part 2, is not. It's called "No Matter What"
1. Memories

The Detective went home alone, once again, while the ME went out with Lauren, her new girlfriend. Jane shuddered at the thought of another detective with Maura. _She was mine._ Jane had once had Maura, that time was long gone. They dated for 5 years, the ME broke it off, claiming that it was too difficult dating the detective, that work was Jane's number one priority. This left the both of then helpless, and once again in the world alone. They managed to stay friends more or less. _Ok less _Jane thought to herself, regretting it. Jane had torn herself apart the past year, "getting over Maura" or the rest of the Rizzoli family, and the rest of the BPD called it "learning to function without her ME" Whichever the case, Jane was still in love with Maura. It then crossed her mind for the tenth time that day: she will get Maura back. _But that's not what she wants _thought the Detective. If Lauren, the new Detective at the BPD made the ME happy, then Jane didn't want to take it away from her. It was the thought of Lauren being there to hold Maura at night, waking her up every morning, driving her to work, taking care of her. Jane loved to go miles out of her way for Maura. Ups and downs Jane had always been there. If only she didn't get caught up with work, and didn't work the extra 4 hours a day maybe, just maybe, Maura would he hers. The Detective began to cry, on schedule, as she did every night. She remembered one time she had with Maura.

_ Maura had found out that her biological father passed, She knew it wasn't really Jane's fault. It was her job, she was doing. The fact that he had died caught up with her one night while in Jane's arms. Maura jerked up suddenly, screaming at Jane. Jane replied in her husky voice. "Come in Maur! Stop." The ME kept going, getting louder and louder. Then she got up and started throwing things at Jane. She even took the Rembrandt sketch off of her wall and threw it to the ground. Jane watched as Maura went in the hysterics. Jane did the only thing she knew how to do to comfort Maura. She didn't think twice. Something told her to hold Maura. Jane sprang up and grabbed Maura from behind. Maura was kicking and screaming, even beginning to try to bite Jane. She held on. Jane never let go, whispering how much she loved her all night. It was 6:00 in the morning when Maura calmed all the way down. She woke up to a passionate kiss from Maura, who never spoke of the event again. _

Jane needed to go to sleep, as her memories and thoughts were overwhelming her. Her eyes slowly began to stop watering. She was going to get Maura back; _it's only a matter of time _She thought. Just as she was drifting to sleep she was startled by her cell phone ringing. She didn't bother looking at the caller ID, and answered "Rizzoli." She recognized that annoying voice. Lauren.


	2. This is it, Gone Forever

Characters go to Tess Gerritsen and Janet Tamaro. Except for Lauren.

Please Review.

The Detective gave Lauren seven seconds to speak, and in that time all Jane could comprehend was "Maura not answering me... asking for you...come here! PLEASE... and help." Yes, the detective hated Lauren, but her love for the ME quickly swept over her once again and she felt bad about hating her. She could not help it, _however_ she thought to herself _Maura not answering her phone, and her girlfriend needing MY help. I should go. Or Maybe call Maura first. No I will just go. _With that, Jane got over her sleepiness, grabbed her badge and gun and left for Maura's, hoping that it would be worth while being in Lauren's presence more that she had to.

She drove the 6 minutes that it always took to get there, and had time to continue her thoughts and let them hang out in her mind. The Detective began to dwell on the fact that she was loosing her common sense just hearing about Maura being not safe. She had listened to Lauren. She was loosing her will power to hate Lauren now. She knows best, to call Jane when there are serious issues. Although both the Detective and the ME continued to work at the BPD, things changed. They still had their flow and good dynamic, but there was no longer the long gazes, extensive touching, nor lesbionic comments. It was strictly work. Jane was not in a relationship with her work. She was at least happy to still work with Maura. They were still able to have the wordless conversations while Korsak and Frost stood there in awkwardness. The detective began to think about how Lauren came in to work with her, instead of Maura. However, she quickly shook off the thought. Jane found herself already in the spot she used to park in during her and the ME's "sleep"overs.

Without really thinking about anything but Maura and keeping her safe from whatever Lauren was scared of Jane once again found herself about to let herself in, but thad was taken back by the realization that she was no longer allowed to just walk in. The detective stood there for a second and then began to knock. Just then, the door opened. Slowly, the figure of Maura Isles appeared. Jane, immediate picking up on the fact that Maura was clearly upset, gave the ME her best _Ill always be here for you _smile. Which was returned with the ME's best _What went wrong with us _smile. This happened within the course of about five seconds. The pair were stuck in a flood of memories that were passing through their thoughts, So much so that they both forgot about Lauren, standing right next to Maura. She and Lauren had been together for about 4 months at this point and Jane knew that that was more than enough time for Maura to fall for Lauren. _I mean, they are both freakin' medical examiners for god's sake!_ Whatever the reason Jane was called there was another story. A 15 second time period elapsed and Lauren was far into feeling awkward. She spoke up, "Jane, you made it... have a seat in the living room." The detective half smiled at her then looked back at the ME for permission. With the _yes_ that the ME's eyes said, Jane strode into the living room, with Maura, then Lauren following close behind.

Maura and Lauren proceeded to sit on the couch next to eachother, while Jane placed her gun and badge where they used to always go. As she did this she slowed down, remembering all the little things that used to happen following her doing this. She remembered the last time she put her gun there.

_Jane had come home incredibly later then the ME had, because Maura had the one autopsy all day, meanwhile, the Detective was stuck in a then late night car chase. It was in fact 730 in the morning, when she usually came into work. The Detective came in quietly, thinking the ME was asleep. She put her symbols of protection and respect down on the table in the living room where they had gone almost every night of the past 5 years from then. As the Detective was turning around she felt the familiar arms of her girlfriend snake around her waist. She turned around and kissed the longing lips of her lover for a quick second, as she saw tears filled the ME's eyes. Jane put her arms around Maura's shoulders hugging her tight, with the reassurance that was needed. "Everything is going to be okay, no. Everything is okay. I am here, and I'm not going anywhere." Jane tried to reassure Maura with. Only to hear the reply of "It can not go on like this, Jane, i know you love me, and always will. but you have to understand, that I need you to love me more than work, and I know you cant right now. I know you love me and you always will, I know it. But," Maura paused as tears poured down her face and her voice became almost inaudible "This is it, for us" With those words the Detective's heart tore apart, fell to the ground and shattered. Never in forever, Jane thought she would hear those words coming from Maura. All Jane said was "I could object, but I love you more then enough to be able to say, Goodbye my love. Well see each other at work, and at social events. Just remember. Never forget the time we spent. Always know that the love, we have created for the past 5 years, may be" Jane couldn't help but to let tears flood her face, and her voice break "gone forever" The last two word's echoed in Maura's head. _

The memory played in a duration of 3 seconds before simultaneously spoke. The Detective speaking "This is it" and the ME saying "gone forever." After this occured, they both laughed, even though they were not a couple any more, and spent 90% less time together, they still did that. Same memory, and repeat the others last word thing. Lauren was sitting there, feeling a little out of the loop. She took Maura's hand, and as they intertwined their fingers, watching the Detective sit down across from Maura said "Sorry to disturb you. I understand that you work late. I need your help" Lauren continued "Maura's mother is coming to town, and she is flipping out." In her usual husky tone the Detective replied "Biological?" looking at the ME's face, she said "Yes, damn it! Maur, why didn't you tell me? God, oh no" The reply was that there was no good time to tell Jane, but Lauren knew so it was okay. Even though Lauren would never capture what happened between the three of them. Never would she be able to understand what it did to all three of them. Lauren senses something there between Jane and Maura. She continued finishing for Maura that dinner was that night, with Colleen Hope, the biological mother of Maura. And it was requested that Jane come to eat with her and Maura, even when it was explained that is was not longer "Rizzoli and Isles" and it was more "Lauren and Maura" now. Lauren shifted uncomfortably in her seat and abruptly rose from her seat taking Maura's hand with her. Jane's instincts lead her to believe that it was the fact that Maura's unconditional love for her was being tested by both the ME and Detective's perpetual love for another. Either way, an entire dinner filled with awkwardness, triumph and defeat was ahead.

They were all sitting in a crowded, small restaurant with Lauren and Maura on one side and Jane and Colleen on the other. The situation itself was already awkward for all of them. Jane and Maura couldn't help but look at each other for 3 seconds, deeply staring into each others eyes, and then look away hurt. Mean while Maura was dealing with her mother, and Lauren was dealing with Jane and vice versa. The conversation topics had a wide range from exotic dancers to turtles, followed by All of them, in unison shouting at Jane "TORTOISE" to Why people exist in the area of space. Maura and Colleen Hope, were in a heated conversation about Doyle and clearly needed leave. Jane took leadership and volunteered to take them home, the Lauren did the same, feeling the cold, hard emotion from Jane. They might have even started a fight, but then both Colleen and Maura got up and left. Lauren got up soon to follow but was stopped by a hard voice coming from the detective saying "NO, don't you DARE go after them. You stay right here and leave Maur to handle this on her own, as it should be." It was, a little harsh, but there was good intention. Lauren didn't quite understand exactly _why _but she knew that the bond between her current lover and Jane would never be broken, and that it was stronger, more complex and tighter than life itself. She couldn't argue with the the Detective, because she was clearly in the dust in this situation. _Finally, after months, I get Lauren to see that Me and Maur are meant to be together. If only Maur could let go of Lauren. _Jane thought to herself and Lauren thought to herself _I know, deep inside that they can never escape each others love, but i wont give up. I will get through Jane Rizzoli. However, she spoke too soon. _

Maura had called Lauren, explaining where her and Colleen were, and that it didn't end well, once again. And requesting that she go home, and let Jane come get her. And that she did. Within 1 second of hearing that, Jane was running down the street towards Maura. for 7 blocks, the detective ran until she found Maura sitting on a park bench somewhere between 5-7 blocks from Jane and Maura's homes. Jane greeted the ME with a simple "Hey" while Maura's dreary eyes stared in to the Detectives. Jane offered the ME her left hand, which she grabbed, and they walked in silence, down the street. Two blocks in, Maura stopped, and wrapped her arms around Jane broad, comforting shoulders. Jane locked her arms around Maura's waist and the felt the breath of her ex-lover on her neck once again. The moment was perfect. It was almost making up for lost time, or creating more time. They let out a sigh of relief, and were both content. For the first time in months. They were both jerked out of their spots when the ME's phone vibrated between both of their thighs. The ME was quick to answer it, and spoke "Babe... yes...okay... fine...i"ll, i'll be there in ten minutes...No... Yes, I am with jane." The Detective was thrown back into reality with this, as she shuddered when she heared Babe, and was on the verge of tears when she heard the ME's _Don't talk dirty with me in public manner _face. The ME continued, "wait, no... Jane's place is closer from here, I think that I am going to go there now... Okay... Thanks Baby. Love you" Although she did not ask, she assumed that it was okay for her to stay over at Jane's place, because it was never an issue before. Jane, in her low, husky voice spoke "I take it as you want to stay over? Sure. I love... erm I'd like that. For old times sake" The ME knew that there was no way that she could get a good nights sleep after the evenings events. It also raised the hope in Jane's getting HER Maura back idea.

They were crossing the street, when headlights appeared out of nowhere. Coming right towards them. Jane's instincts kicked in fully as she yelled "MAURA" pushing her out of the way. Causing the car to slam into her. At the same time, Maura looked desperately at Jane and yelled "LAUREN" It then registered in her mind that her instinct moved quicker than her mind and she had called out the wrong name. _Why, Isles, do you have to be so convinced that Lauren is the one. This is i, once again I have lost my chances of being with my love oce again. But what about sweet, sweet Lauren? I am going to miss her. _She looked at Jane, who clearly had a broken right wrist, _probably shattered. She is likely in excruciating pain _"JANE" as a tsunami wave of tears struck her face, she ran towards The Detective. She got here and sat next to her pleading "I'm Sorry, so, so sorry. Never again. Jane" She kept crying. "Jane, please talk to me!" Tears kept falling until finally the Detective got up and began to walk away from Maura. When she was seven feet away she turned to a shattered Maura Isles and spoke "Maur, you know I love you. I will never stop. I am your forever. You know that. I just can't watch you and Lauren, and I don't think I will ever be over it. That woman is one of my least favorite people in the world, and I am a Homicide Detective. I am around murderers everyday. The only thing that kept me going for YEARS was you. Now that you have proven to me that you care for _her _I don't think that I _want_ to try to make it up to you." Jane paused, she couldn't breathe. She was crying and her voice was cracking. They both knew that they would end up together again, but now Jane had to go. She finished "Maura, when you are truly ready, you can come looking for me, until then, you wont find me."


	3. Between You and I

Rizzoli and Isles belong to Tess Gerritsen and Janet Tamaro. Lauren is Mine. Please Review and tell me if I should keep going. Thanks.

Maura was left there in front of Jane's building, sobbing and thinking of all of the things that could have been. She thought to herself that she couldn't let Jane down any longer. She realized how much she missed the touch, smell and sound of Jane. The ME also knew that Jane wouldn't go to the hospital, but it was critical for her to. She then remembered that Jane could withstand a lot of pain and that she could have it re set the next day. Although, it used to be customary that Jane would make her do it, even though she kept insisting that she only works on dead people. Realizing that she was still on the street the ME got up and began to walk home. Even though the ME was walking toward her home, her heart was walking away from it. She every time something made her upset she could go home and find Lauren's open arms. She kept walking towards her house.

_This time is different_ the ME thought to herself, _for as long as I've known her. I got to know her, and fell in love with her. How come that I still can't resist myself around Jane? Lauren is nothing like Jane… but I love her. Maybe I am just too accustomed to Lauren… my conscience seems to think that Lauren is the one. But conscience doesn't think. Why? I need Jane now, but she is gone. I want her back. No. I don't, I can't break Lauren's heart like I did Jane's. I love her, I really do but I can't do it anymore. Between Jane, Colleen, and Lauren. I am done. Maybe I will stay with Lauren and forget Jane. NO that would NEVER happen. _The ME kept replaying the words that Jane had said. Jane wanted her, she was sure of it now. And She wanted Jane. The only thing in the way was the fact that she had Lauren. She had grown attached to Lauren at that point because Lauren had gotten Maura through the hardest time in her life: Living without Jane.

Enraged, Maura sped up her walking and reached her apartment approximately 3 minutes quicker than usual. She stormed into her house to find an angry Lauren sitting on her barstool. Lauren, being oblivious to the fact that Maura was annoyed and on the verge of kicking Lauren out, in a flat voice that was similar like listening to the gunshot that went though Doyle sounding to Maura, spoke and said "You look… dirty, and battered… Did Jane do this you?" Maura was so frustrated that she became almost as sarcastic as Jane when she spoke, "Yes. Lauren she did. In fact, she AND my mom did it. They took me to an empty alley and threatened to take advantage of me." Lauren was even stunned that the ME had said that. However, as un-realistic as it was, it went over the other woman's head and she continued to say "Poor Baby. I knew that Jane would do that. Come here" She said as she stood up and strode to Maura and tried to give her hug, which was returned with absolutely nothing. Maura had actually pushed her away. It was almost like how she acted towards Jane when Doyle was shot, but this time, Maura went into her hysterics mode.

It began with the ME yelling at Lauren, saying all of the things that she held in, pointing out every flaw. As Lauren began to attempt to calm Maura down by singing some sort of new age pop. By her doing this, she Managed to get Maura to throw things at her. It began with the soft things such as pillows and bedding but then progressing to anything she could get her hands on. While Maura was enraged with hysterics, Lauren began to finally see that singing was NOT a good choice. Lauren then thought up the _brilliant _idea of fighting back. She yelled at Maura "You better stay away from that MANLY BITCH. She is no good for you. You better NEVER see her again. She is a NO GOOD….." Lauren stumbled over the next word "IDIOT. That does NOTHING with her life. She was clearly JEALOUS of ME." Maura, in her lifetime had seen/felt many distressing things happen such as Jane shooting herself, Jane shooting Doyle, Her mom saving her from an oncoming vehicle, and witnessed the gruesome details of every murder in Boston that was reported for years. But never had anything offended or her more than the last comment about Jane. The ONE person she was ever defensive about. She did not have to think about her response as she blurted out "No no no no no no. YOU are JEALOUS of HER. You cant stand the fact that there is someone else that can take care of me better." Lauren might have had nothing in common with Jane but two things: 1. Caring for Maura more that life itself and 1. Having her pride.  
>The two kept going at it for the next hour Maura was fully in hysterics for way longer than ever thought possible. She couldn't stop crying, screaming and not let Lauren near her. Lauren had given up on arguing with the ME and even began to try to make up with her. But it wasn't enough, Maura was freaking out beyond anything she had ever witnessed in her life. <em>What is left for me to do? I have done everything that i can. I can't call the Detective again. Bit she will do something... Maybe I will convince her to come here to deal with Maur. Because I am just damn tired of it. Then Maur and I can talk about what happened, and what will. Shes mine and she needs to know that. <em>Ran through the other woman's head. She could then hear another shriek followed by a significantly loud sound of glass shattering. The other woman maneuvered herself into a corner, putting her farthest from the ME as possible. She grabbed Maura's work phone knowing that there was no way in hell that Jane would pick up Lauren's. And called Jane, who was still speed dial 1.

Jane was once again in tears, almost in hysterics herself. She never though of Maura not loving her anymore as an issue. She couldn't stand the fact that Lauren was home to comfort Maura and not her. However, it then occurred to the Detective that it was Maura that had led her on. _But it felt so right,_ and it went so wrong. Her wrist was killing her, but not as much as the mental pain inflicted my Maura. She did her best to wrap it with whatever bandage like material she could find. She then looked through her closet and found the sling that was used when she had injured her shoulder on the job a few years back. She would always fight the ME about keeping it. The detective was about to attempt to sleep on the nights issues, when her phone rang once again. The detective knew that ring-tone, as she used to hear it everyday, multiple times. She only heard it once a week if any now. Maura's. _Why does this woman have to do this to me. _She ignored it and continued her getting ready for bed ritual, placing the phone on the kitchen counter as she carried herself into her bedroom and began to pull on a black BPD Homicide hoodie and blue flannel pajama pants on. Ones that Maura had gotten her for their 4th year anniversary. She then realized that she forgot to charge her phone and got up to go get it. She glanced at the screen. 4 new texts and 1 voicemail. All from Maura's work cell. The detective heard Lauren's voice again. _Kill me.. NOW!_ The detective though as she heard the other woman ask for help once again. Jane then overheard a crash in the background followed by more screams. It was all too familiar. Jane was hurt, insulted, and furious, and had every right to not react but she gave herself no choice. It just wasn't in the Rizzoli blood stream to let a loved one suffer. Jane rushed out the door without grabbing anything but her keys.

Jane was in front of the door when she heard two venomous voices screeching back and fourth. Knocking would be no good. For the time being she changed from Jane Rizzoli to Detective Rizzoli, as Jane rammed into the door, knocking it down, then wincing at the pain of her wrist. Judging by the ME's house being torn apart, and two women standing, staring at Jane with misty eyes, the Detective knew exactly what had happened and what needed to happen. Without missing a beat, Jane swiftly dashed towards Maura, tearing off the sling that bound her arm to her abdomen. The ME began to speak "Ja.." but was stopped because her throat was sore. Lauren began to attempt to warn Jane, but the Detective's arms were already around the arms/torso of the ME. Even though kicking and silent screaming was occurring, Jane held on. Lauren was at a loss. She never began to thing of what Jane did. Maura was in her own world calming down from hysterics while the other woman and the Detective had a conversation. In the usual, calming husky tone. "Tell me exactly how long this had been going on."

"Well, since Maur got home."  
>"Since. Since she got home. THATS 2 HOURS AGO."<br>"Plus the one you have just spent here"  
>"Lauren you are an-" Jane was cut off by Maura's arms jerking at Jane's.<p>

Lauren fell silent as it grew quiet, nothing could be heard. Silence ensued for the next 5 minutes, that felt like an eternity for all of them. Jane came back to her normal senses and began to actually be aware of her surroundings and think. She was backed up against the ME's counter and Maura was now facing Jane. It was still silent. Nothing was moving but the hearts beating out out of the Maura's and Jane's chests. For a second Jane looked up at Lauren, but her eyes soon fell as she loosened her grip Maura placed her arms around Jane's clavicle as she rested her head into the Detective's neck. Just as Jane's arms firmly wrapped themselves around the waist of Maura's.

Lauren was feeling defeated at that point. She did not know what to with herself. She continued stand there, watching the empty space in silence, dying to break it. Dying to ruin the moment between them. Lauren took one look at them and she couldn't. _It is just meant to be. _She found herself smiling. _I cant ruin them i just can be that type of person. I may be jealous and selfish but I am not a barbarian. Even though I will probably end up with Maur tonight anyway. I long, sexual hug is nothing, right? _She kept her gaze on the ME and the Detective as the silence was finally broken.

"Between You and I" Both Maura and Jane spoke at the same time. Just as Jane began to let go of the hug, she felt the soft, warm lips of the ME meet hers. The Detective thought about how wrong it was that Lauren was there. _Shit, Lauren is here. God Damn It! I forgot. Well i have Maur in my arms now. Lets not waste it. _The ME on the other hand, was oblivious to the fact that Lauren was there as her hands graced Jane's body. Back to its deep husky self Janes voice touched the ME's ears lightly. "Lauren is behind you"

Maura was startled by the this, and jumped from Jane's arms. Lauren was almost as in as much pain as Jane had been before. Maura looked at Lauren and simply said "I know its not fair. We will talk about the options later. Now, I have to go take my Janie to the hospital" talking Jane's good hand she urged Jane toward the door. Right as the Detective was about to exit the building she turned to see Lauren, who looked up at Jane with a look of fear, hurt and hatefulness. Jane replied with giving her most sincere _I owe everything to you. Except for Maura_ grin. Jane then looked back at Maura and said "Everything is going to be okay, I promise." Maura smiled even wider. "Maur... We will talk things through, and have all of those dreadful conversations about what could have been, what will be and why. Anything. I might still be mad, furious even, but I need you to tell me that i am yours.." Jane tried desperately. Only to then be pushed into Maura's car door, and kissed, like never before


	4. Natural Affinity For Each Other

**I know it's short, I just wrote this to keep the story going, the next one will be a song one I think. Please review so I keep going. Thanks!**

* * *

><p>After a few awkward silences, Jane getting frustrated and pushing to get attention, Maura's consistent protesting, a cast all the way to her elbow, a sling, and a long car drive filled with silent conversation between the ME and the Detective. Maura was thinking to herself about how much she truly missed her. Meanwhile, Jane was thinking about how much the relationship needed work. But they both wanted it. And they both wanted it more than anything. Maura looked at the Detective to see her eyes peering straight at her, with her eyes looking lovingly. They both reached out to grab hands, and once fingers met they both were shot with a rush of adrenaline. The ME was pulling back into her apartment parking spot, and when she pulled the keys from the ignition she pulled the detective right back in for another kiss. They could both say that it was absolutely perfect, but there was something there that was holding it back. Deep inside they both knew that it was the years apart that drove that wedge, but neither of them wished it to be there.<p>

"Maur, I really missed you but you know that we need to work on this." The Detective spoke as she got out and opened the door to let the ME out. Maura, taking mental note of how she forgot what it was like to be graced with the presence of the great Jane Rizzoli. Jane wanted so badly to be with Maura like it was, but she was still angry with Maura. She decided to go up with the ME and then leave later. Even though it was 5:12 in the morning by then, the night was just beginning for the two, for they had been up since early that day. The ME knew that the bond between her and Jane wasnt at its best, but she was at least hoping to be able to sleep in her once again girlfriends arms. Hoping.

They both stepped inside, went straight to the couch and slumped down on it on different ends facing each other.

"Jane. That wrist should be healed by 6-7 weeks from now. Until then NO chasing criminals."

"Maur, me? Never!" The ME let out a laugh at Jane's comment as she finally understood the sarcasm.

"Well, either way, don't get hurt again. It is not the most pleasurable experience."

"I can't promise you that, Maur, not with my job. I can only promise to always try me best to do everything that you need, and what I need, so that WE work. Always. I just need some time for this."

"Thats... fine. Me too. Always. You and I."

"Thanks. So you should get to bed, honey. I know how you get when you dont sleep for more that one night." The Detective said as she rose to leave. Taken aback, because she was expecting to spend the time with Jane, Maura was almost put over the edge again. Of all the things that could go wrong that night they all did. But all the great things happened too. Jane was there with her once again. The thought of being alone that night scared her. Jane proceeded to get up and leave, but not until after she gave Maura one last kiss, whispering "I love you. Never forget that" in her ear and leaving.

Maura was overcome with emotion, and knew she couldn't handle it and began to cry. She heard the familiar voice yell "goodbye" and a door open she tried to reply, but her voice broke as she began so all the Detective heard was the sound of her about to cry. She called "MAURA" and walked over to the couch they had just been on. When she had little success finding the ME, she went to the bedroom. She immediately rushed up to Maura wrapping her left arm around her asking what was wrong. She got even more tears. "Maur, Tell me. I'm here."

"Jane, I am going to be direct right now." the ME hugged her back.

"anything, tell me" closing her arm tighter, while trying to use her right arm, but the pain quickly got the best of her.

"I know that you are still angry with me. I understand that you do not trust me completely anymore. I get that you want to start our relationship over. I wouldn't blame you. But right now, all I need is the comfort from your arms."

Without hesitation, Jane knew that she would be staying that night.

"Maur, I cant resist it when you invite me to bed, you know that" was Jane's reply, half joking to cover up her awkward feelings towards the situation. Smiles crept over the couple faces as the climbed in bed. Maura feeling the comfort and feeling she missed for years, and Jane finally getting the feeling of living for a reason again. The sun began to rise as the both drifted off to sleep with each other.


	5. Heaven doesn't seem so far away

**Thanks for the reviews, I am updating as fast as possible, so bare with me. Reviews appreciated!**

* * *

><p>A month had lapsed since the Detective and The ME had got back together, and they had pretty much conquered all of the difficult conversations that they needed to have. They were able to talk through the day Maura decided to break up with Jane. They were together again, and pretty much back on their schedule, how it was when they were just 5 months prior. The best part was Lauren decided she wanted to me a Cop, and joined the academy. Although Jane found this to be a lot more humorous than Maura had. The Detective had turned it into a joke, almost. The ME, however found it quite odd. This was just one more thing to help build Maura and Jane's relationship. The relationship was headed up and up. This morning was different, because it marked what was their anniversary when they dated the five years before.<p>

"Morning Maur." Jane spoke as she picked up the phone call from her girlfriend. "Jane," Maura smiled, as she heard Jane's voice, and she began to get dressed, and ready for work. "I was wondering if it was appropriate for us to say 'Happy Anniversary' to each other. Considering there was a four month gap I wasn't 100% positive if you would be okay with that or not." Maura was prepared for Jane to refuse, because she knew how hurt she was for those four months. "Of course, Maura. I know that the months were not the best, and I wish that they never happened, but they did, so all we can do mow is make up for lost time. Happy Anniversary, Babe." The ME just smiled to herself, and spoke "You too, honey. Now lets go to work, you you want you to have me pick you up?" "Sure, thanks. See you in a bit" Maura finished her morning routine, although it was lacking Jane, but she didn't know when to ask her to move in, as it was before. _I could maybe ask her today? I think that would be best. It has, after all been a month since we got back together, and if you add the four months it is our six years. _

The ME pulled up to the Detectives apartment and waited for her to come out. After 5 minutes, the Detective, late as usual, came running to the ME's car. She pulled the door open and climbed in. The both of them, immediately after seeing each other stopped. Jane's good hand cupping Maura's cheek, while Maura's arms were draped upon her shoulders, kissed. The best part of each of their day, and it usually happened a little more than once. They greeted each other with hellos, and Happy Anniversary. They then made their way to the BPD, and had small talk on the way there.

The Detective entered the bull pen, and was harassed immediately by both Frost and Korsak, about her ME, as they did everyday, seeing that they began to come in together again. The fact that it stopped meant something. Suddenly there were no more random visits to the morgue, arriving at different hours of the day. Coming to crime scenes at different times. The younger and older Detective's suspected something had happened, but nothing as severe as what actually had happened. But for the past month, everything was back in sync, and every single person in the BPD homicide unit was loving it. "Morning Jane" Frost and Korsak said in unison with smirks on their face's. "Hi, Frost, Korsak. Do we have anything today?" The Detective was aware of the fact that the two men noticed her and the ME, but ignored it. "No. Not today. But you left paperwork from the last case, you might want to begin that." Korsak replied, as The Detective said "Fine. I'm on it." She sat down and began her paperwork that was left over because she had not done it the night before, because she left early with her ME, to give her enough to get ready for a party at Korsak's home, celebrating his 35 year in the BPD.

The previous day, the ME worked hard to get all of her work done, so she'd be free the next day to find the perfect way to give Jane her gift. She was now A gift she wasn't sure that shed ever get to give, given the months they were broken up. This would be the day. She would finally do it. She reached into her pocket and grasped the present. A necklace, a silver chain with a "J" hanging on to it with letters inscribed saying "From Maura, with Love Forever" on the back. _It was going to be special, six years, it would have been. What the fuck was I thinking. Language. I will give it to her today. When we are at dinner tonight I will give it to her. Can't wait._ The ME thought to herself as she was walking towards the desk of her Detective Rizzoli. "Hey Maur, how are you. We can get going soon, I am almost done, well for today." Maura laughed, as she looked at a 6 inch stack of papers sitting on the Detective's desk. The last time it was that thick it took about an hour, so she laughed as she spoke Jane's name. "Janie, I believe that the time in which it will take you to complete that paperwork does not fit in the time frame of 'soon' or 'almost done' Baby, Ill come back in a bit." The Detective sighed in agreement, as the paperwork was in need on being completed. The Detective, ignoring the fact that Korsak and Frost were staring at them grabbed the wrist of the ME and pulled her into her lap. Then closing her fingers around the ME's waist, kissing her briefly. The embrace lasted a while as they had a converstion about how each other's days went. The entire room's eyes shifted towards the couple as they all witnessed the "power couple" together again.

The Detective had finished her last page of the stack, and got up to leave, putting on her blazer, and getting ready to go find Maura. As she left she went down in the elevator she reached into her pocket to hold her gift she'd gotten her Maura six months prior, as she thought to herself _Today will be the day I give her this, Damn it, Rizzoli she deserves it. You deserve it. _She grasped the small box in her pocket, and pulled it out, to take one last glimpse of the diamond ring. _The rest of my life..._


	6. Today, and Everyday: Part One

**Sorry I took so long to write, I really wanted to figure out the perfect way to tell the story I wanted, please review.**

* * *

><p>The Detective got out of the elevator to soon be pushed right back in by her lovers arms ans pinned up against the wall. Their bodies fitting together like two puzzle pieces. Maura's hands locking themselves around Jane's neck, as Jane's hands slid past her lower back. "Hey Baby. You done today? Can we go to dinner now?" Maura whispered to Jane, who replied "Sure. I would love to, sweetie. Love you, by the way." "Love You too." The elevator doors opened, and the couple walked out hand in hand, only Jane's free hand was in her pocket, keeping firm grasp on the ring. <em>It has to be perfect. We will keep this memory forever. I have to give Maura the perfect proposal. <em>The Detective had to devise a perfect plan. She got one. _Perfect. God I love Maura... _Jane was sure she had it under control. Maura on the other hand was just happy. Jane's presence made her feel overall better. She wanted all of Jane.

The two got into Maura's car, and headed towards Jane's apartment. "Maur, I assume you need a couple hours to change and all of that other girl-y stuff yo do? Yeah... Ill come pick you up at 8:00. Love you." With a kiss Jane ran up to her apartment to figure out her perfect plan. Meanwhile Maura was running through all of the outfits that were appropriate for the night. She first went by designer, then color, then material. Nothing. She wanted it to be a perfect night, everything had to be done. She got home, and went straight to her closet. She then received a text. _Maur, wear something warm. see you at 8 xoxoxo Jane _**"**There goes my clothing choice. Hmmmm... Warm? What is Jane planning" The ME laughed to herself. She did not own anything warm. She thought and eventually realized that she has an (on her) oversized BPD hoodie that Jane had left over. _This will have to do_Maura thought as she went to take a shower.

Jane was rarely on time, but when she was, it was when she was going on a date with Maura. At 7:59 Maura heard the knock at her door. Opening it, she immediatley heard the husky tone of her Detective, "Hello Gorgeous. Happy Anniversary." While she recieved a kiss on the nose. "Hello, sweetheart. Where are we off to on this fine evening?" Jane put her finger to Maura's lips, and took her hand, leading her all the way to her car.

Jane was nervous as hell, but calmed her nerves as she approached the Boston Police Department. "Really?" Maura was thoroughly confused. "Trust me..." Jane blindfolded Maura and picked her up in her arms and walked right into the BPD. Maura was in a state of bafflement, as she latched her arms around Jane. "JANE!" Maura was being carried for what seemed for a long time. She knew that Jane could carry her from the Giraffe incident, and the thought made her laugh as she was put down in a chair. "Ta-Da. Maura had to admit that she never had met someone quite like Jane before. On the roof of the BPD, the couple ate at a table so carefully set out by Jane. The couple spent an hour talking, remembering, and reminiscing, until Maura wanted to give Jane her present. "Honestly, I got you this a while ago. It really speaks for itself." Jane opened the box, and saw a "J" on a necklace, with one diamond on the top left. Almost crying, she spoke "Maur, honey, I love it. With Maura, Love forever. It's perfect. Your perfect." She leaned in for a kiss. The kiss lasted a while until Jane pulled away, "I got you something, too I just-" She was cut off by Lauren. "Rizzoli," Lauren spoke in a voice that was so different, much less hatred filled her tone. Jane turned to Maura "Maur, I love you. I always will. I promise to always work twice as hard with you so that we always work" Maura was enamored my Jane's words, but still confused why Lauren was once again sharing a moment with her and Jane. "you forgot this" Lauren said in the same tone as she threw a small black box at Jane. However, the box went much above and farther Jane's head, so she shot up, and ran backwards to catch it. loosing her balance and falling off of the roof. The song "Marry Me" by train started playing, as Maura yelled, running to the edge of the roof. "JAAAANNNNEEEE" She stopped, looking over the ledge and began to cry.

* * *

><p><strong>I promise you will like the next part, I really do. I left off here to leave dramatic effect. Again, Please Review.<strong>


	7. Today, and Everyday: Part Two

**The rest of Chapter 6.**

* * *

><p>Maura looked down at the side walk to see Frost, Korsak, and Frankie holding signs. each saying "Will" "You" and "Marry." Tears flowed even more. Jane laid there, on an airbag, holding a "ME" and yelling "ME." Maura and Jane were both already sobbing, then Jane moved off the airbag and moved towards the BPD door. As her hand touched the door, she heard a loud noise. Stunned, she turned around and ran towards Maura, who had jumped off the building as well. "Hey, It was a lot faster." Maura ran towards Jane. She pulled her in, kissing Jane roughly as she whispered into her ear "Yes, babe, It would be an honor to be your wife." From that moment on, Jane Rizzoli considered herself the luckiest person on the planet.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Please tell me what you think! To Be continued?<strong>


	8. Love Is Love

Maura could not stop crying as she dug her face into the chest of her new fiance, taking note that she would have to clean the mucus and tears from Jane's blazer, "On one condition, Jane Rizzoli." You have to move back in with me" Maura said, muffled by her face being so close to Jane's chest. "Of course, I will move in to a house that I already practically live in." Jane pulled away to plant a kiss on Maura's lips. Then, they broke apart as to not make the fact that family and friends were there. Angela was there, taking pictures the whole time, while Frost, Korsak and Frankie had stood there watching. Everyone there could literally feel the love and compassion between Jane and Maura.

"Janie, Finally, you can settle down and have children!" Angela enthusiastically said to Jane, who was now standing facing Angela, Korsak and Frost. "C'mon Ma! really? You have to go straight to the reproduction?" Lauren found her way down to the group. "Well, Janie, between you and Maura over here, you can't make kids by yourselves." "THANK YOU MA" Both Jane and Frankie both practically screamed. Jane continued to speak with Korsak and Frost about a possible promotion to Sergeant, and the younger Detective to rank 3.

Still holding hands with Jane, Maura turned around to speak with Lauren. "Hey, Maura, haven't seen you in a while... I just recently got a call from your Jane a couple days ago, and had to oblige. Seeing you two was really great. No hard feelings. Love is Love'" Maura, being a doctor, was expecting something opposite replied, "Lauren, thank you. I genuinely appreciate your support, I wish you only the best." Maura saw that Lauren was going for a hug, so she released Jane's hand, causing Jane to turn around. "Hey Lauren. Thanks... for your help." Jane shook Lauren's hand, and then slowly wrapped it around Maura's waist. Looking at Maura, "Hey, all, Ma, Vince, Barry, Frankie. We've gotta go, I believe," she looked into Maura's eyes for approval. When it was given, she was already thanking everyone ans soon the couple was off to Maura's.

When the couple arrived they went straight for their bed and were soon cloth-less. Maura looked up into Jane's eyes, deep and brown _I can not wait to spend the rest of my life with this woman. Tonight, I show her just how much I care _Maura though to herself. She then rolled herself on top of Jane, straddling her. Pulling in for a long kiss, they both moaned as a warm sensation took over both of them. Jane let go and let Maura take lead. Until late at night they continued until Maura fell asleep, with her head resting on the abs that she loved so much.

Jane woke up to the feeling of Maura's stare. As Maura was sitting on the bed beside her, fully clothed for work. "It's approximately 7:30 AM, sweetheart, and I have made breakfast, and coffee." Maura stated leaning in for a kiss. Jane reluctantly got up to change. "How long have you been up Maur? Practically all of my wardrobe is already here!" Jane said as she saw that her stuff had been placed in what was now her and Maura's room. "I thought you'd need something to change into." Maura said in a whisper as she hugged Jane from behind. "Hope it's okay." Maura asked for reassurance. "Of course, baby, anything that makes you happy, makes me happy. Forever and Always. Except now. I think now I will go shower, then get ready for work. Jane finished getting dressed, and then went into the living room to see Maura there, watching what seemed to be some sporting event. "C'mon Maur, let's not be late." The couple left their house, and went towards the BPD.

Seeing that both Doctor Isles and Detective Rizzoli had come in together, with wedding rings on, everyone in the bullpen went quiet. "Guys, it's okay. Were just getting married, were not going to bite" Jane said defensibly. Maura laughed as she hadn't had to see the Detective's defensive side in a while. With a quick kiss, Maura headed down to the Morgue. The Detective heard the chief's voice call her so she got up, fearing the worst, like something to do with the night before. It turns out she was being promoted to "Sergeant" and there was going to be an award ceremony for a congratulations. The now-technically Sergeant Rizzoli hated that kind of thing, where she was on spot and forced to be put on the spot picked up the phone to call her fiance, because she knew that Maura loved that kind of thing. She said, "At least if you're there, Jane."

Maura was exhilarated to hear that and they both knew that half of it was because The ME/Maura loved to see Jane in her uniform, and that happened rarely.

The Sergeant/Detective then went to lunch with the ME to begin wedding planning.


	9. It Was Real

**Thanks for the reviews, they are very appreciated. Here is a little song-fic. "It Was" by Chely Wright. It's just fluff. **

* * *

><p>, The Detective and the ME had the next day off, so they took full advantage of being alone in their house. Maura put on a song, her favorite, one that played on their first Anniversary. She sat on Jane's lap in front of the kitchen island. On the island were about 200 names for the guest list, as they needed to arrange the seating.<p>

_I guess we guess are way through life__  
><em>_How many times do we really know for sure? _

Silently, the couple managed to place around the names, with Jane as the left hand, and Maura as the right with their free hands laced together around Maura's waist. It was moments like these when the couple were in their own world, and nothing would be able to seperate them. Not even distance.

_I was just hoping for the best__  
><em>_Then I woke up in these lovin' arms of yours__  
><em>_What I felt was unmistakable__  
><em>_When I fell for you _

On the last line, they both started to remember the day their attraction was mutually confessed. The next lines, which came quickly were all a little too true for them. Maura turned to look into Jane's eyes as she sang out loud,

_It was real...It was magic__  
><em>_It was calm...It was savage__  
><em>_It was cool as a breeze__  
><em>_It was warm to the touch__  
><em>_It was never enough__  
><em>_It was always too much__  
><em>_It did all the things love does__  
><em>_That's how I knew__  
><em>_It was_

Jane, loved the song, but when Maura sang it, and she was extremely turned on, but she knew that the next lines were practically written for her feelings towards her soon to be wife. She leaned in for a deep, quick stolen kiss as she sang the next lines,

_Who thought that I could laugh so loud__  
><em>_Then turn around and cry so many tears__  
><em>_I used to have so many doubts__  
><em>_But one by one you made them disappear__  
><em>_What I found was unbelievable__  
><em>_But I believe it's true__  
><em>

The both of them sang, and Maura then rested her head into Jane's neck. Jane returned the gesture with placing her lips near Maura's ear, and whispering ,_  
><em>_It was real...It was magic__  
><em>_It was calm...It was savage__  
><em>_It was cool as a breeze__  
><em>_It was warm to the touch__  
><em>_It was never enough__  
><em>_It was always too much__  
><em>_It did all the things love does__  
><em>_That's how I knew__  
><em>_It was _

The couple sat in that position for what seemed like ages, in an unspoken agreement that they knew they needed time like this more often. Maura lifted her head, and began to kiss Jane. The kiss became deeper and deeper until the couple broke apart for a breath, then starting the cycle all over again.

_You asked what I felt when you walked through the door__  
><em>_Was it fear?__  
><em>_Was it clear?__  
><em>_It was all that and more_

_It was real...It was magic__  
><em>_It was calm...It was savage__  
><em>_It was cool as a breeze__  
><em>_It was warm to the touch__  
><em>_It was never enough__  
><em>_It was always too much__  
><em>_It did all the things love does__  
><em>_That's how I knew__  
><em>_It was_

_That's how I knew__  
><em>_It was _

* * *

><p><strong>There you go. It is a bit plot-less, I know. Please Review<strong>


	10. Sergeant Jane Rizzoli

**The Rizzles Girls Belong to Tess, Janet and TNT. Thanks for the reviews. Here we go!**

* * *

><p>The entire Boston Police Department, and Rizzoli clan was at the event, where it was the last day of Detective Jane Rizzoli. She will be leaving as Sergeant Rizzoli. Everyone around her seemed to be making a big deal of it, but all she thought to herself was <em>You can do this, Rizzoli. Say your speech, and then it will all be over with. Why is Ma making such a big deal of THIS. I mean, I am getting married in a month. That is crazy. I am crazy. Crazy for Maur. Oh. My turn. Yay. <em>Before she got up to make her speech she hugged her ME and kissed her lightly, then turned to smile at the older Rizzoli's camera. Continuing, she made it to the front of the room and spoke:

_Hi, everyone. Over the past eight years of being a Detective, I have learned and grown so much. I have grown as a person and as a cop. I don't want to make this too personal, but what I have learned the most is that families matter most. Everyone had someone that loves him or her, and someone to love. Today, I become a Sergeant, and I get to continue to prove that the good guys still win._

Next a few words from other officers, and the new badge, and addition to her uniform, a patch on her upper left (?) arm. She then awkwardly shifted her right wrist cast around while she walked back to her seat. The next part was a concluding speech by Korsak, and then a social gathering, that consisted of the Sergeant nagging at the ME to go home and to get her uniform off.

"Jane, that was wonderful, you did well" The ME took her right hand, and began to stroke the Sergeant's cast. "Thanks baby. I think we should go home now. I want to go wedding plan, and be out of this uniform. Normally, the ME would insist that the couple be socally acceptable and stay until others leave, because after all this ceremony was about the Sergeant, but to be honest, the ME wanted to go be wedding planning with her fiancé. "Fine… But we have to say goodbye first."

The couple toured around the room saying goodbye to everyone, even Lauren who was now an officer. It humored the Sergeant, but after all that happened the three had made amends. Finally out the door, and in the car, Jane loosens her tie, and unbuttons three down her uniform, then pulls her hair down and out of the hair bun. Proceeding to then shake her hair out, knowing what it would do to Maura. _That woman, gets me every time_ Maura thought as she ran her hands through the long black curls of her fiancé. She couldn't then resist locking her hands around Jane's neck, and gracing her lips to Jane's. Soon enough Jane's lips parted, ready for Maura's sweet tongue to enter, Jane then returned the kiss, then pulled apart for breath. "I love you, very much. But we should go home. We have some wedding planning to do. Lets try to knock out weeks work. That means Venue choice, pastor, and counting returned 'yes' invites, ready. GO" Maura laughed as she drove to their home.

It was hours into the night and they had gotten the majority of the list down, all they were to decide was the Venue, and then clothes, but that was clearly to be dealt with another time. First, location. "Maur, honey the park is perfect, and it is the first place we met. Perfectly acceptable." Jane said hopefully for the 10th time, while Maura repeated "No, Jane, I think that the symphony hall is perfect. It seats enough people, and was our first date meeting place" This had gone on for a while and neither woman was backing out. Jane was beginning to get angry, and she was beginning to believe that Maura just didn't think her family would think that the wedding should be in such a place. "Maura Isles. You need to get over it. It's just dirt. I know you can handle it. It is where we met, come on." To Jane, Maura got defensive, as if she were hiding something. She knew her too well. Using her interrogation skills, she got Maura to confess, "Fine, you win," Jane quickly began "It's not about winning or loosing" Followed by a "Don't interrupt me." from Maura. Maura looked down, as if she feared the worst. "The reason I can not have our wedding ceremony there is well,,, uh" She paused, to let Jane's mind try to finish the sentence. "Got, what is it, Maur!" Jane practically yelled, as Maura got up to go get something. _God, I can't be fighting with her now. Why is she not respecting what I believe is right. What did she do that is so bad that I can't... _Her thought was interrupted by Maura joining her by sitting in a chair near her, with a scarily serious face, "Jane, I went behind your back. I thought hard about this one, and It had to be done, I'm. I'm sorry. There were other people involved. I apologize with all me heart." Maura handed her an envelope.

There were a hundred things rushing through Jane's head, and she was remembering Maura's days with Lauren. Fearing the worst she opened up the letter.

**Dear Jane,**

**You know I love you. That's why I have to lie sometimes.**

**Love, Maur_a_**

Jane was beginning to become upset, when she saw a second page, she avoided Maura's eyes as she turned the page. Meanwhile, Maura was flipping out, hoping for the best, and wanting it to work out.

**Dear Dr. Maura Isles,**

**This is a confirmation for your reservation of the Boston Red Sox Stadium for Saturday, September 27. Thank You for your time, and have a good wedding.**

**From, Michael London, Owner of the Red Sox Stadium**

"Payback hurts, doesn't it Jane. What you did to me that night was really scary." Maura said with laugh, while seeing Jane's face being taken over by a squeal and Jane was speechless. She got up, walked around the table, and lifted Maura from her seal. "You, did. not. Maura! You don't need to spoil me. I can't believe you did this, I didn't even know it was possible. It's perfect." Jane pulled Maura closer, feeling her loving energy, with a simple, but deep kiss Maura told Jane, "You. Never scare me like that again. I don't want to ever think of the fact that you could die. Jane. I…" She paused for dramatic effect, "think you've learned your lesson, Payback is a bitch."

They both were aware of the late time, and that they were both exhausted. They both went to the couch to count the invitations; the couple reached 124 before Maura fell asleep in Jane's lap. _Well, I guess I am sleeping sitting up tonight_ Jane thought to herself as she shut off the light, then placed her left hand in Maura's hair while placing the casted wrist on the pillow next to her. _And they say nothing is perfect..._

* * *

><p><strong> Feedback please, and review! Thanks to all the readers. <strong>


	11. Rizzoli and Isles

**To be honsest, this is my cover up to Maura and her lying. Anyway, it is more fluff. Thanks!**

* * *

><p><span>Jane<span> was woken at 4:00 AM when she felt Maura shaking, knowing that she was crying. She could feel her breathing in and out, rapidly, and see tears streaming down her face. "Maur, baby, it is okay. I promise. I know you lied, but it was for a good reason. Do you hear me Maura? It is okay." Jane reassured her fiancé in a whisper, stroking her cheek. Maura didn't speak; she only opened her eyes. She heard the words from Jane's mouth, but she needed to see the big brown eyes of her lover. They locked eyes and everything was okay. "Maur, at least you are better. I was genuinely surprised. Plus, you held it together for longer this time," Jane added, groggily looking at the clock, "Oh. It's four in the morning. Two hours until we get up." Maura realized that Jane was submissively implying that either she a) wanted to go for a walk outside or b) complaining that she was tired and Maura woke her up. "Jane, I am sorry, but you know me. Hey- why don't we go for a walk, or something?" Maura suggested while sitting up, then leaning against Jane's shoulder. "Why not. Lets walk. c'mon Maur, lets go." Jane got up, dragging Maura with her. "Wait, Jane. We are not in the most appropriate attire." She pointed to the both of them. Instantly they both cracked up after Jane looked down and noticed that they had both seemed to have… lost their clothes while sleeping on the couch. Not bothering to turn on the light they scrambled to get their clothes on.

Because the couple was tired, it was about 4:30 when they were finally about to leave. They went left their house and began to walk side by side. They walked into a place with more light, and Jane stepped back and looked Maura up and down. She then looked at herself. She chuckled loudly with Maura, seeing that she herself was wearing some designer pajama shirt, and her own suit pants. Then she looked at Maura, and saw her wearing just her blazer that she wore the pervious day, and a pair of her old BPD sweats. The laughs deepened as Jane spoke "Close enough." She pulled Maura close by draping her arm around Maura's shoulders. They walked 20 feet and began to laugh again. The morning continued with the couple walking around Boston, talking about anything, it was still early enough that either woman was fully alert. It was like they were both teenagers again; they giggled, and got to talk about absolutely nothing important while forgetting about the rest of the world.

"Jane, I believe that we should go into work soon. But first, can we PLEASE go home and change. I don't think that this attire is going to work. I lasted an hour and a half, but it really is not my favorite choice in clothing to be honest." Maura stated, as they were almost back. "Yeah, sure. Come on." Jane started running towards their house.

The soon after, the couple walked into the BPD, ready for a long day of case, they split ways with a kiss and Jane continued to the bullpen. "Hey Sergeant Rizzoli." Both Korsak and Frost said, emphasizing the Sergeant. "Hey Detective Frost, Detective Sergeant Korsak." Jane retorted in the same tone. "We got anything today?" As if it were telepathy, they were both informed of a body found.

At the scene, it appeared to be a 10-15 year old female, Caucasian. They did the usual, it was coming naturally without a problem because the three had been working together forever, and however, the Rizzoli and Isles duo were just coming back. The two were concerned that the work chemistry would not be there anymore, as did the rest of the homicide unit, but it was definitely there, a relief to all. Rizzoli and Isles were back, and ready to catch a killer.

By lunch, they were all at the BPD with a list of suspects. Everything was adding up, the girl, who had been identified, as Ellen Graham had recently gotten into a cyber battle, which was at that point believed to become physical, and have gone too far. The ME had confirmed that the victim did have a large amount of alcohol in her blood stream, but was killed by extensive bleeding, from a single stab wound with a 2-inch diameter. The younger Sergeant and the Detective went to bring in a friend of Ellen's named Eric. Once they brought in The Sergeant had him in the interrogation room she used her perfected skill and technique. "Hi, I and Sergeant Detective Rizzoli. You knew Ellen Graham?" When she heard the first word come out of his mouth she knew that something was off. She learned that he was dating the girl who was in the cyber-feud with Ellen Graham and that him and a group of friends were all with Ellen hanging out the night of the murder. Perfect incentive. She knew she had to work her magic to bring out the truth, that she intuitively felt and out together based on evidence.

The crew was trying really hard to wrap up the case. They had all the evidence they needed except that there was only one stab wound, and no murder weapon. They were chasing around high schoolers, and looking for a weapon. They found one at 3:00 pm, and found finger prints, one of Eric, and one unknown that sent the crew back again, when there were no matches anywhere for who the prints belonged to. After two more frustrating hours and they called the night quits. The Sergeant was overwhelmed, but the thought of seeing her ME again kept her sane for the evening. She got out of the elevator, and headed into the Morgue, knowing that she was the only one who could intrude without intruding. "Oh. Can you wai..." The ME began, but then recognized the familiar sound of the Sergeant's boots. "Hi Maur… haven't seen you a lot today." She placed a kiss on the ME. "and it has added more complexion to my day, and I am off now, when are you done?" The sergeant hoped to hear that it was soon. "Jane, I really need to finish this, and it will take at least a ½ hour. But then we can go. We can figure out clothes to wear this September 27!" The ME placed a kiss on the Sergeant's lips. "Okay. Ill go home and make dinner. You can take the car babe, I'll walk." The ME took the keys, they exchanged "I love You's" and Jane set out.

_In just three weeks, I am getting married. WE are getting married. I can't believe it. I need to keep writing my vows, she deserves them to be perfect. Knowing the genius she is she has probably written them a while ago. I can maybe take a sentence or two from what I wrote the day we met. Yeah, that would be good. Gahh, this lady has turned you into a fluff ball, Rizzoli. Snap out of it. Nahh, I love her too much. _Jane thought as she entered her home and proceeded to cook for the fiancé.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! Thanks. <strong>


	12. Together

**I have been getting a lot of time to write. Here is more fluff, and beginning of smut. Thanks!**

* * *

><p>The next day at work, the Sergeant was reluctant to go in, as much as she loved work she was not in the mood to be running around all day chasing whoever the second sent of prints belonged to around. She really wanted to get her cast off, and finish the wedding planning, but it was not the way she was to not give it her all. She questioned the entire group, and was able to get prints. There was one person they all mentioned, that occasionally showed up. The Sergeant needed to find her. There was no name, but a full description and pictures. The crew was positive that with the girl they could close the case. Wanting it done, the Sergeant with Frost, went and searched. They drove for a couple hours until they found her for sure. They were both positive it was the girl in the photo. She was wearing a black Jean vest with black jeans, which were baggy, and covered with circular pins, with various obscene slogans. They both looked at each other and parked, walking up to the girl. "Excuse me, what is your name?" The Sergeant crossed her arms cautiously and the girl replied "And you think that I will tell some random woman and man that walks right up to me? Fuck off." The girl aggressively got up in the Sergeant's face, who automatically replied equally as aggressively "I am Sergeant Detective Jane Rizzoli, of the Boston Police Department, and you?" The girl began to run, but before she could even think of it the Sergeant was on her tail, running. <em>Really. Today? Bring it on<em> she thought as she chased the girl through the streets.

After four blocks, neither Frost or Rizzoli had tired, but the girl had. The girl resorted to turning around, and attempting to throw a punch at the Sergeant. But since they were running so fast. The Sergeant ran right into the girl, both of them falling to the ground. The girl tried to move, but then surrendered when Frost grabbed her arms and cuffed them. "We need to bring you in for questioning, taking prints, and you are under arrest for running from two police officers." They walked her back to the car, aggressively because they were both not in the mood. Silently they drove to the BPD. When they came in, the ME was waiting, and when she saw the cut on her Sergeant's cheek, became worried. "Jane," She coughed, "erm Sergeant Detective Rizzoli. Are you okay? I think there is a minor cut on your cheek there." She said, genuinely concerned, but knowing the response. "Yeah, Maur. I am good. Later, we can talk. I have a murder to solve. She was angry, and wanted it done. The Sergeant took full advantage of her interrogation skills, and got out of the girl, who was emancipated, then moved across the country, changed her name, and found a group to order around. Using the guilt approach got Eileen Smith to confess everything. Korsak, Frost and the younger Sergeant got the case worked out. They made, two arrests. Eileen and Eric were both arrested for the murder of Ellen Graham. They all stayed late and wrapped up the case. By 7:00 pm, the Sergeant was able to go down to the morgue and see her ME.

"We get to go home?" the ME asked the Sergeant, hopefully. "Yeah" was what her response was. They walked arm in arm to the car, and drove home. Once there, Maura put on some of Jane's clothes, as it made her feel more comfortable, while Jane wore Maura's Medical Examiner shirt, because she never wore it, and the only way she wore anything like it was if it were Jane's, and it smelled like her. To be honest, Jane thought it was adorable. The couple played music, while talking about what Jane was going to wear. Jane then freaked out and remembered that the invitations to their wedding had the wrong venue, but then told her fiancé that she told everyone individually of the change. Everything was falling into place, and there was really only a few things left to plan. One, being what Jane would wear, and two, being if Maura's biological mother was to be coming, the couple had spoken about it many times, but it never ended well. They were running out of time, and it was coming down to as long as Jane and Maura were there, and three, being where to honeymoon if it were to happen. The couple wrote out the entire wedding that night, they wished that they could just fall asleep that night and wake up three weeks later. Seeing that they were both tired, Jane abruptly picked up Maura, and placed her on the bed, both of them giggling because of being tired. Maura sat on the bed, and pulled Jane in, and placed an open mouth on hers, only to have her tongue welcomed into Jane's mouth. Jane's hands found their place on Maura's back, and Maura's around her neck. Jane then pulled apart, and pulled her shirt off, to reveal her bare breasts, and then pulled Maura's off, and then returned to their kiss. Jane picked Maura up, and pulled both their pants off in one swift motion. Maura then dragged Jane down on her and under the cover of their bed.

* * *

><p><strong> Please give some criticism so I can improve!<strong>


	13. Perfect

**So, this is the last chapter for this story, and I a, going to finish it with different stories. The Next one I will title "No matter what." For the record, the reason they are referred to be their names, and not "Detective"(or in this case "sergeant") and "ME" is because I want to only do that when the couple is actually at work.**

* * *

><p>The couple woke up both thinking <em>we are going to be married tonight. <em>It was the big day. Close friends from around what seemed to be everywhere and the Rizzoli clan was getting ready. Specifically Angela, who had gotten up early, and driven over to the couples house so that the day would have enough time. Maura was nervous as hell, because she loved Jane, but hated public displays of affection. Jana did too, but she loved Maura more that she cared what others thought. Jane got up, and got into the shower, her place to think. Maura used the time to enter the bathroom and take a bath. They both knew that it was bound to be a stressful day that day, despite the two committing their lives to each other. Yes, Jane found out just how much money Maura had, and that she could pretty much buy the country, but they both decided that they would just get a planner, and make it simple. They would be doing it themselves. The Rizzoli Clan would set up the whole thing.

Maura carefully took her dress in a special beg and kept it away from Jane, who kept nagging her to see it, while Jane also refused to let Maura see what she was going to wear either. The couple and Angela drove to the stadium and it was then when Jane almost had a heart attack. "Maur, we are going to be in the Red Sox stadium, at our wedding." Jane stated putting emphasis on the wedding. She took Maura's hand and all together they walked in and met up with the rest of the Rizzoli clan, plus Korsak, Frost, and Constance Isles. "Let's get started, shall we?" Angela said as she led the entire group to the top floor if the stadium. Jane and Maura looked out on to the field with astonishment. Everything was set up exactly as planned, and it was only 8 in the morning. "Surprise!" The group yelled to an amazed Maura, Jane and Angela. "This is perfect." Jane huskily whispered into Maura's ear. "Perfect."

Perfect, it is. This was it. Exactly how Jane and Maura saw their wedding. Only two hours to go.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks, that's a close to this particular story, the next part will be posted soon under the title "No matter what" Reviews appreciated.<strong>


End file.
